


I Put A Spell On You

by VthePurpleDragon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John Deacon, Brian and Roger are only mentioned, Deacury, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Freddie Mercury, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VthePurpleDragon/pseuds/VthePurpleDragon
Summary: John didn't know whether he was subconsciously lusting after Freddie, or if he just had a crush on him. But he certainly got much more than he expected when Freddie knocked on his door one evening.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Queen fanfic and first published smut so I'm still getting a grasp on how to write the boys. Also English is not my first language so there will probably be mistakes. But I sincerely hope you enjoy it!

John hadn’t meant for this to happen. He had planned to spend a quiet evening in his flat with a good book and a cup of tea. Maybe study a little bit. Not to find Freddie on his doorstep at 7.00 pm. Freddie claimed that he was bored and needed company, and of course John let him in. He didn’t want to be rude even though now his evening plans were ruined. Or maybe he just couldn’t resist those dark and mysterious eyes. No, he isn’t in love, Freddie just happens to have quite beautiful eyes. It also didn’t go unnoticed that Freddie gave his body a once-over at the door and John couldn’t help but blush.

John really shouldn’t have been surprised from that since their previous encounters were always full of flirting, occasional touches and sexual innuendos. They came mostly from Freddie, but John wasn’t reluctant. He didn’t know what to make of it because they have known each other only for about a month. The sexual tension was very evident between them, and John could have easily put a stop to that, but he never did. That’s the main reason why Freddie is currently examining John’s apartment while John is making tea in the kitchen.

“It’s cozy and warm in here”, Freddie said.

“Thanks”, John answered.

“Much better than ours. It’s quite cold and sometimes messy because Rog and I are just too lazy. Well mainly Rog. Of course, I try to keep it clean, and thankfully Brian helps sometimes.”

John hummed in response. He almost forgot that Freddie shares a flat with Roger. John had met Roger at a bar one weekend. They discovered that all four of them study in the same university and have a passion for music. On the very next weekend Roger introduced Brian and Freddie to John. John was worried that they wouldn’t like him because he was usually shy and quiet man. But his worries vanished slowly when he noticed that they enjoyed each other’s company and became good friends very quickly. Well, at least with Roger and Brian. With Freddie he wasn’t so sure. Of course, they were friends as well, but John felt like it was turning into something more. He was a bit scared and didn’t want to know what could happen, if their relationship kept developing. On the other hand, he was eager to find out and strangely craved for more.

John tried to linger in his kitchen for as long as possible because he didn’t want to face Freddie in the living room. Especially now that he saw in the corner of his eyes that Freddie was staring at him. Not bad yet, but then Freddie lowered his gaze to his backside. John quickly turned his face to the other way when he felt another blush forming on his cheeks. The fact that John was wearing only a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and short shorts that barely covered his ass didn’t help the situation, at all. Eventually the kettle boiled and when he was finished, he walked with two mugs of tea to the couch where Freddie was sitting. He gave the other mug to Freddie and mumbled a small “Here you go” before he sat down on the couch.

“Thank you darling”, Freddie said with a smile. He put his hands lightly around the mug to warm them. It had been cold outside.

Awkward silence followed the two of them. Freddie continued his staring and John was beginning to feel uncomfortable but slightly excited at the same. For some reason, he was afraid to do or say anything, so he just kept staring forward. He had purposely sat a bit farther away from Freddie than usually. Apparently, Freddie noticed because he inched a bit closer to him. And why is he so quiet? Freddie is always the one who talks the most, but now he isn’t saying anything. Not even singing, which is weird because that’s probably one of his favourite things to do, and he’s always singing. Maybe something is wrong? No, he would have talked about that as soon as he stepped in, John thought. He couldn’t take the silence anymore and just blurted out:

“So how are Brian and Roger?” He dared to look at Freddie.

“They’re alright. Both visiting their parents at the moment. And because of that, there’s absolutely nothing to do at the flat hence, I came here.”

John just nodded and sipped his tea.

“You’re not visiting your parents then?”

“Oh no, but I do plan on going there just before Christmas. And speaking of that, Brian, Rog and I have decided to spend Christmas eve at our flat this year and we were wondering if you’d like to join us?”

“Oh. Well…I”

“It’s alright if you have already made other plans, dear.”

“No, I don’t have any plans for Christmas yet. I usually spend it with my family, but…”

John paused and looked at Freddie. There was a strange yet inviting glint in his eyes, and a small smile in the corner of his lips. John tried to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine but didn’t quite succeed. He only hoped that Freddie hadn’t noticed.

“I’d love to come.”

“Wonderful Deaky!” Freddie smiled widely and clapped his hands together. “It’s going to be awesome, just wait and see! The decorations, the music, food…”

Freddie looked so happy when he kept babbling about next Christmas and John couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Christmas with Freddie? Well, why not. John always spends Christmas with his family, but he should definitely spend more time with his new friends. He’s already 19 after all, and they have invited him.

Just when John thought that Freddie was once again his normal talking self, he went silent and stared at him. John took a sip of his tea and avoided eye contact. Seriously, what the hell is up with him? Where were Freddie’s usual, gossiping and flirting? Then again, his continuing staring could be a clear sign of the latter, and possibly something stronger. Freddie moved a bit closer to him again and John took another, bigger sip of his tea.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Freddie asked and suddenly his voice sounded so calming and somehow sensual.

“No! Of course not, I just…” just what? You act so unusual, but I like it? You make me uneasy but it’s turning me on at the same time? Or maybe I’m just nervous for no reason and because of that I have to pee? What?

Third time that evening John blushed. He tried to hide it by putting his tea mug on the table in front of him, but there’s no way that the blush would have gone unnoticed by Freddie.

“You’re so cute when you blush, dear.”

Freddie almost crooned those words and John was certain that his face looked like a tomato right now. He absent-mindedly straightened his sleeves when he couldn’t find his words anymore. It’s like his tongue had stopped working.

“John?” Freddie was getting a bit concerned for his friend and used his real name instead of ‘Deaky’.

“I-“

John was about to say something but when he turned to look at Freddie, he went speechless once again. Freddie’s eyes were dark and lustful. His hair framed his face perfectly, and those lips. For a moment John wondered what it would feel like to taste them. To kiss, nip and suck at them. Freddie was looking at him with such passion and possessiveness that John found himself shivering again. This time the shiver went all the way to his groin. Once again Freddie moved closer to him, but now he came so close that their thighs were touching. Expression full of desire, Freddie leaned closer to John and tucked his long, wavy hair behind his ears. He stroked it for a moment before he slowly closed their gap. Freddie kissed John, and John kissed him back without hesitation. It was slow, lazy but oh, so perfect. John almost let out a whine when Freddie stroked his cheek with his thumb. Then there was his tongue that was pushing itself into his mouth, and John let him. Their tongues were massaging each other, exploring new areas. Freddie lightly sucked John’s lower lip before he pulled away.

John opened his eyes and saw nothing but Freddie’s beautiful face, his reddish and swollen lips. Suddenly all the flirting, touching and sexual behaviour between them that lasted a whole month was getting to him now. John knew he couldn’t contain himself anymore, he was lost.

All he needed was a kiss.

John lunged forward and kissed Freddie again, but this time their kissing was more passionate and hungrier. John sucked and nipped his lips and explored once again with his tongue. Freddie’s hands were under his shirt, caressing his back. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Freddie hoisted John onto his lap and squeezed his ass. John moaned at the touch and Freddie dove for his neck. He sucked and bit the bare flesh and gave a few experimental licks. John arched his back; he was a whining mess. He felt himself getting hard, and judging by the feel down there, he wasn’t the only one.

“The bed, dear?” Freddie asked.

“Y-es”, John managed to answer.

John stood up and took Freddie’s hand to pull him towards his queen-sized bed. They almost collided with a wall because John’s apartment was so small. They giggled and shared a kiss. John pushed Freddie on the bed and almost jumped on top of him. He kissed Freddie hard and caressed his sides while Freddie squeezed his ass and gave one hard slap. John whined and bit his neck. Freddie pulled the shorts down over his ass and John helped by kicking them off. Soon Freddie’s pants and both of their shirts were on the floor, leaving them only in their underwear. They were palming each other’s erections and almost moaning in unison. John felt like he was in heaven. He never imagined it would feel this good. Freddie tugged the waistband of John’s boxers and he gladly took them off. He hissed when his already leaking, painfully hard cock sprung free and the cool air hit it. Freddie followed suit. They were lying side by side on the bed, John slightly on top of him. Their cocks were rubbing against each other and they both groaned. John then started to grind Freddie because he couldn’t get enough.

John was drowning in pleasure so much that he shut his eyes and moaned and groaned uncontrollably. He could easily come just from this. When Freddie took him in his hand and sucked his nipple, he gasped. John had never felt anyone’s hand on his cock, but his own. Freddie rubbed it up and down with a skilled hand, spreading the precum all over. This was euphoric. John took Freddie in his own hand and got a moan from him.

“You have ah…no idea…how long I’ve waited…for this”, Freddie stated breathlessly.

“A month…perhaps?”

“Exactly.”

“Fuck, Fred”, John groaned out. The words going straight to his cock. As is there wasn’t already enough friction. John seriously thought he was going to come real soon all over Freddie’s hand and stomach. But then Freddie let go and John whined at the loss of contact.

“Do you ah, happen to have any lube?”

John’s mind was blank for a second but then he responded:

“Yes. I-in my drawer.”

Freddie looked genuinely amused and raised one eyebrow.

“My my, what a naughty boy you are”, he complimented, and a wave of arousal rushed through John. Yes, John had bought a bottle of lube a while ago, but he had used it only once. He was curious and wanted to explore a bit with his fingers. John didn’t find it as pleasurable as he thought it would feel. Mainly because he was inexperienced and didn’t quite know what to do.

Freddie fetched the bottle from the drawer and looked at John with a puzzled expression.

“Do you want to top or be the bottom? Which one feels more comfortable? I’m fine with either one.”

Suddenly John didn’t know what to say. He had no idea how to proceed. He has never topped any girl, and certainly never been a bottom to any guy.

“Uhhh…”

“Darling?”

Shit. Should he tell Freddie? John felt like he would eventually know. Judging by his surely awkward moves and words.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“With a guy?”

A pause.

“With anyone.”

Freddie’s expression changed from amused to surprised, and for a moment John thought he fucked up. But then Freddie spoke again:

“Oh Deaky, why didn’t you say anything? I wouldn’t have jumped on you straight away if I had known. Not that I wouldn’t want to, but I could have talked about it first with you.”

John looked down in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, you have nothing to be sorry for, dear. It was I who rushed things. I should’ve asked anyway.”

John felt a bit bad for making Freddie worry, but he had made up his mind.

“I still want to do it.”

“Are you sure? It’s totally fine if you don’t want to.”

“But I want to. I want you to fuck me with that big cock. I need it so bad. Please fuck me until I can’t walk for a week.” John didn’t know where those words came from, but he didn’t care. Freddie moaned and grabbed his own cock.

“Damn. What happened to that shy and quiet Deaky?”

“I think he was left in the kitchen.”

Freddie groaned and reached for a pillow. He tapped John’s hip a couple of times before John got the hint and lifted his hips so that Freddie could put the pillow under him. John spread his legs for Freddie and sighed softly. He admired Freddie’s dark hair and elegant facial features as he applied some lube on his hand and spread it to his fingers.

“If anything hurts, just say so or hit my arm and I’ll stop, okay?” Freddie asked gently.

“Okay”, John nodded. Freddie circled his opening with one finger and John sucked in a breath.

“This might feel weird and uncomfortable at first, but soon it’ll feel good.”

John hummed in response. Freddie caressed his inner thigh and kissed it before he pushed one finger inside. John flinched and shut his eyes.

“Relax.”

John took a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax as much as possible. It didn’t necessarily hurt or anything. It just felt weird, and annoying. Freddie began moving his finger in and out at a slow pace, while John tried to ignore the weird feeling and focus on how good it would feel soon. After a while it didn’t feel annoying at all, but rather quite nice. John even felt a small wave of pleasure rush through him and he moaned quietly. Freddie took that as a cue to add another finger and he quickened his pace slightly. John closed his eyes and moaned again. Freddie’s fingers felt amazing, and he could only imagine how good his cock must feel. John was about to grab himself, but Freddie shooed his hand away.

“Not yet darling, I have to fuck you first. And besides, wait.”

Wait. Wait for what? John wondered what Freddie could possibly mean. But then Freddie did something with his fingers, maybe curled them, and John gasped loudly. He had hit something that felt extremely pleasurable. John quickly realised that Freddie must have found his prostate. Freddie only grinned and added a third finger. Now he was spreading his fingers as far as he could and continually brushing his prostate. John arched his back and groaned. His cock was leaking so much precum and he longed for a release.

“Freddie, I ahh…I think I’m ready.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, just fuck me already!”

“Someone’s eager”, Freddie chuckled and removed his fingers.

“Not my fault. You’re too hot and sexy.”

“I know, darling!” Freddie flicked his hair playfully and leaned forward to kiss John passionately on the lips. Then he coated his dick with lube and positioned himself at John’s entrance. For a moment, they just looked into each other’s eyes, and Freddie removed a strand of hair from John’s face. John then nodded and Freddie started to push himself inside. John squeezed his eyes shut from the discomfort. Freddie felt a bit bigger than he looked. Once he was fully inside, he gave John some time to adjust. John mainly focused on his breathing. Freddie kissed his forehead while he was waiting for a signal to start moving. John opened his eyes. He felt incredibly full, in a way he has never felt before, and he liked it. He gave a brief nod to Freddie and lifted his legs around Freddie’s waist. Freddie smirked and started to move slowly, in and out.

Soon the pain was gone, and John was lost in an endless wave of pleasure. He dug his nails in Freddie’s back, and he responded by quickening the pace. John moaned and almost screamed when Freddie found his prostate again, hitting it with every thrust. Then he took John’s cock in his hand and kissed him hard. John felt the familiar tingles of an arriving orgasm in his lower stomach.

“Mhmm Freddie, oh god don’t stop! I’m gonna cum…”

“Come for me, John”, Freddie said lustfully and sucked his neck once more. A flick of Freddie’s wrist sent John over the edge. He felt the pleasure build the most intense orgasm he has ever felt. He released a sound between a groan and a scream and came all over his stomach and Freddie’s hand. Freddie felt the tightening and came as well, spurting his cum deep inside John.

John slowly came down from his high and felt Freddie collapse beside him. They were both breathing heavily. Freddie slowly slipped out of John and stroked his hair. The sheets and their bodies were sticky from cum and the room smelled of sweat and sex, but they didn’t care.

“You alright, darling?” Freddie asked.

“Splendid.” John smiled. Freddie chuckled and rose from the bed to fetch a towel from the bathroom to wipe the mess. But not before giving John a kiss on the forehead and lips. John giggled and watched as Freddie walked to his bathroom, his now messy hair bouncing lightly on every step. John sighed in content. Maybe his plans of a quiet evening weren’t ruined after all. This was certainly much more exciting than a book. His ass would probably be sore tomorrow though, but he didn’t mind. Not now when he has Freddie all by himself.


End file.
